hcufandomcom-20200214-history
The Elemental Spirit (Talisman)
The Elemental Spirit is one of the Talismans of the Frozen Heroes. At the start of every day the talisman regains 1d4+1 charges. A talisman can hold up to 10 charges maximum. It was found in the Temple of Scared Storms. Abilities Passive benefit - Elemental Resistance At the beginning of everyday the talisman grants you resistance to one damage type. Roll a d4 to determine the type of damage that you resist. # Cold # Fire # Lightning # Acid Passive benefit - Ancestral spirit The wearer of this talisman gains proficiency with martial weapons. 1st Ability - Totemic Call ''' As a bonus action you spend 1 charge of your talisman and summon a random totem ally. Roll a d4 # Healing Totem - at the end of each of your turns all allies within the totem's 15 foot aura regains hit points equal to your wisdom modifier # Searing Totem - at the end of each of your turns the totem will attack one creature within it's aura and will deal fire damage equal to your wisdom modifier # Wrath of Air Totem - All allies within a 10 foot aura of the totem gains a bonus to their damage equal to your wisdom modifier # Stoneclaw Totem - Choose either yourself or an ally within 30 feet of you, the totem uses it reaction to intercept attacks and defends the target Overload 1 - Choose which totem you wish to summon or summon 2 random totems. '''2nd ability - Overload Your talisman can tap into the primal energies of the elements letting you use this energy to your own aid, at the cost of not being able to regain a certain amount of charges the next day. Alternatively when you cast a spell you can expend a talisman charge to cast the spell at level higher per charge spent. 3rd ability - Feral Spirits : 3 Charges Your talisman glows dark blue and lets out an icy howl. As an action you can spend 3 charges of your talisman and use this power to conjure two spirits in a space adjacent to you. These two spirits take on the form of winter wolves. They will use their reactions to interrupt creatures that use melee attacks against you, protecting their summoner, as well as attacking any creatures within melee range of them. 4th - Elemental Shock : 1 Charge As an action you can spend 1 charge of your talisman to target a creature with an elemental attack. Roll a d4 to determine which attack and make a ranged spell attack, after the initial roll to determine which attack you can use your overload feature to cast a more powerful version of the attack. 1 - Frost Shock - 2d10 Cold Damage Overload 2 - Sleet Storm 2 - Lava Shock - 2d10 Fire Damage Overload 2 - Lava Blast 3 - Lightning Strike - 2d10 Lightning Overload 2 - Call Lightning 4 - Earth Shock - 2d10 Bludgeoning Overload 2 - Erupting Earth Summon Elemental Roll a d4 1 - Water Elemental 2 - Fire Elemental 3 - Air Elemental 4 - Earth Elemental Category:ETV Category:Alceon Category:Talismans